Hejaz-al Shura
The Hejaz-al Shura was the first act of elective succession of a clan to the prominent role of Caliph in the Haisunna Caliphate. Following the will of Mombadin who had died several generations previous, the tribes and clans of the Hamalfite people met at the village of Hejaz outside of Haison to elect from each other the next emir to lead the realm. The process was far from a peaceful one with the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha improperly equipped and too small to successfully moderate and control the course of dialog. Argument and election eventually broke down into open battle, spilling over into a brief civil-war. In the end, it was the Rashid clan that came to declare superiority over the tribes. Death of Morrod For the better part of his final years the Caliph Morrod ibn-Talid had been battling disorienting symptoms and an uncomfortable ringing in his ears. At times he complained of hallucinations of sound and vision building to smelling what he attributed to burning tar. The pharmacists and apothecaries of the court could do little to find a means to subdue his woes and improve his condition as he slowly lapsed into poorer health. As his conditioned worsened he lost the will to eat and began to rapidly loose weight. Sensing his demise and succumbing to his mortality and lack of heirs he requested the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha to organize to oversee the succession of the Caliph, urging them to avoid civil war and to not squander what his distant ancestor - Mombadin - had created. Though young and poorly organized - ideologically, numerically, and theologically - to conduct the task the cult accepted the measure as a test of their faith. When Morrod passed in his sleep the Magi issued the summons of the Emir to meet outside the village of Hejaz to meet in council to elect one from their own in a Shura al-Emir. The Shura The first clans to arrive and make camp made it soon evident that the unattended too organization of their tribes had created a considerable degree of landing disorganization and feuds among the emirs and Sheikhs as to rightful landing and their own power. The rapid ascension of the Caliphate across the Hamalfite sphere had in practiced created a broken system of landing of titles. The negotiations and favor politics that had favored individuals clans and tribes across the Mombadid reign did not create a stable or even uniform political atmosphere. As such, the first four days of the consultations were filled with bickering between the sheikhs and the emirs and the shotgun drafting of marriage contracts to draw the political alliances that'd define the transpiring events. Unable to control the situation, the work of the Magi effectively created their own alliances, nominally headed by the Rashid. Three factions arose over these four days of negotiation, headed by the Ibn-Taluns (the informal offshoots of the Mombadid from his father or grand-father's line), the Safferids, and finally the Magi-Rashid. Conflict Further political stonewalling cemented and strengthened the individual networks of the Shura. It came to the point that settling by word had bore no reasonable conflict and individuals were challenging one another to armed duels to settle points. The shura came to a head when lions were released into the congress. The loose lions created havoc among the present princes and the managed in killing several before they were put down. The Safferid delligations escaped the chaos by riding into the desert. The Ibn-Talun and Rashid both accused them of treason. The Safferid supporters that remained acted to defend their mutual allies, initiating a battle that spilled from the outskirts into Hejaz proper. At the end of the battle the Safferid allies were forced into retreat. The solidarity of the Ibn-Taluns were broken and absorbed by the Rashid after as they pursued their enemies into the desert. Category:Haisonuuna Category:Events Category:New Voldranian Events Category:Politics